Hot in the city
by kemina0309
Summary: This is only a short one-shot that I had in mind. Set between S1 and S2. Rufus is on tour, Dan out of town and Jenny is alone at home. Nate came home earlier and she needs help in the summer heat of NY.


**This is only a one-shot that I had in mind. Set between S1 and S2. Rufus is on tour, Dan out of town and Jenny is alone at home. Nate came home earlier and she needs help in the summer heat of NY. Hope you like it.**

* * *

It was hot, extrem hot. Jenny couldn't remember the last time it had rained, neither the last day when it was a little colder. She sat in her room, sketching a new dress that she had in mind. Rufus was on tour with his band, and Dan went for a week to Vermont together with Vanessa. Jenny first wanted to go to her mother in Hudson, but as she got an internship at Elenor Waldorf's studio, she immediatly decided to stay in town.

While she was sketching she heard all the sudden a massive bang. She was shortly shocked, went then straight out into the main room of the Loft to have a look where that noise came from. She gazed around, but couldn't find anything that could have caused the sound. When she already was on her way back to her room she took another short glimpse over to the air condition, which was running on heavily rotation during the past days.

„Oh no. No, no, no, no … this can't be", she screamed out.

The ac, which hung next to the window of the dinning area, only gave a bit of smoke away. But didn't make a single sound anymore, and mainly it didn't cool the room any longer. Jenny sighed by the view. _Great, exactly what I need during the hottest summer ever!_

* * *

Nate had spent a few days with his mom in the Hamptons. But as he got involved with one of her friends, he decided it would be best to return to the city. He didn't feel like going at first, but he had this odd feeling that getting more involved with Catherine would only bring him a lot of trouble. Only problem was now that he was all alone in town, and didn't really now what to do with himself.

He was getting ready for going jogging in Central Park when his phone started to ring.

„Hello?"

„Nate? This is Jenny. Sorry to bother you, but I was hoping that you might could help me. I saw on Gossip Girl that you're back in town."

Nate was surprised by her call. Bringing back the picture of the young golden blonde Brooklyn girl to his mind.

„Ah no, you don't bother me at all. So what's the emergency?"

„Do you know anything about air conditions?", she asked right away. „Our's broke down. I can't reach the technician of our building, dad is out of town, so is Dan. And I'm literally melting away in here."

„Well, honestly … I don't know if I can help. Don't know much about these machines. But you know … I'll come round. At least I can take a look. Maybe I find something then."

„Thank you, thank you, thank you! You can't even imagine how hot it is in here by now. I feel like I'm in a Finnish sauna", Jenny complained.

Nate let out a short laugh. „I'll be there in twenty."

* * *

Nate knocked on the door of the Loft, only to receive a screamed message that the door is open and he should come in. As soon as he opend the door he had the feeling as he was walking against a wall. The heat in the Loft was so intense that he understood immediately why Jenny thought she would melt away. All windows were open, but it seemed as no air came through them.

„Jenny? Is everything all right with you?", he yelled out.

„Yep, I'm fine. I'll be right there, just a moment. Need to change my clothes again."

Nate went over to the kitchen counter and sat down on one of the stools. It were only five steps, but his shirt was already sticking to his body. A few pearls of sweat were streaming down his face. This heat was beyond crazy.

Jenny exited her room. Nate looked over, and was astonished by her look. She was only wearing a blue bikini bra and linen hot pants. That was definitly a view he didn't expected.

„Sorry, that you had to wait. This is the third time within one hour that I had to change clothes because they end up sticking on me like a second skin. It really sucks that the ac broke down. And thanks again for coming by and have a look at it. I really appreciate it. Do you want something to drink?"

She walked over to the fridge and got herself some water.

„Water is just fine. It really heated up in here. Do you only have that one ac?"

She handed him the bottle and walked towards the dinning area. „Yeah, just the one over there. We barely use her, but during the last days. Guess it was too much for her. You think you can find the problem?"

Nate had followed her to the table and looked now at the machine in the wall. He was pretty sure, he wouldn't be a help at all, but why not surely looking at it.

„Can't say. I'll have a look at it, but don't put your hopes to high. Did you reach the technician?"

„Oh yeah, I did. Shortly before you came. He won't be able to come before tomorrow afternoon. Also the fact that I surely would be boiled by then didn't change his mind."

Nate let out a laugh. „Well, sorry to hear. I'll see what I can do. And if I can't fix it, and it's too hot here for you to sleep at, you can crash at my place. There is enough space and the ac works just fine."

„Thanks Nate. Wouldn't know what to do without you. Dad's tools are under the sink. If you need anything, just let me know. I have to get back to sketching. Need to finish that design for Elenor."

* * *

Thirty minutes had passed. Nate was wet through and through. He had taken his shirt off, still trying to fix the ac. But even though he had managed to open the surface, he couldn't locate the problem. The technician would have to fix this. He put the srewdriver down, and took another huge gulp of the water bottle. The sweat was literally flowing down his chest.

Jenny had just entered five minutes before the shower, saying that she needed to cool off or she would burst. He couldn't blame her. He would love to take a shower himself. It was ridiculous how hot it had turned within the Loft. He had shut down the windows, as he was pretty sure that he had read somewhere once that the heat would only increase by open windows. Nevertheless it also didn't turn any colder.

The bathroom door opened, and a pretty wet Jenny escaped only wrapped in a towel.

She blushed massively when she realized that Nate was looking straight at her. „Sorry, forgot my shirt in my room. How is the fixing doing?"

„Actually, not good. Sorry, I don't know where the problem is. Uhm, do you mind if I take a shower too? I get now why you changed so often..."

„Oh sure, yeah. Just go ahead. You find the towels in the cupboard on the right. And thanks again for trying to fix the ac."

Jenny still stood in the bathroom door when Nate had approached the door. He ended up standing right infront of her.

„Would you let me in, or do I have to pay paths duty?", he smirked.

Jenny turned even more red. „Sorry", she stammered. Taking a step aside, not noting that the towel had jammed in the door. When she took the next step towards her room, the towel remained in it's spot and Jenny's body was revealed to the fullest.

She gasped in pure shock and shrieked. As much as he enjoyed the view infront of him, Nate immediately took the towel and covered the embarassed Jenny with it. She was shaking to the bone. Silent tears of embarassment streaming down her face.

„Hey, that is nothing to be ashamed off, Jenny. It can happen, and if it helps – you look beautiful", Nate tried to comfort her. Although he would rather take that damn towel away again, and take her right there and right now.

„I just can't believe … it's so … I ...", she stammered through sobs.

Nate was unsure what to do, but ended up taken her into a tight embrace. Stroking her back, and holding her close. He immediately regretted that decision. Not only that she had this wonderful vanilla fragrance on her, he could also feel her boobs being pressed against his bare chest. As much as he tried to remind himself that she was only five teen, he couldn't help but get enormously aroused.

He pulled back from her, and gazed down at her. The tears had stop falling, but a shimmer of them was still shown on her reddened cheeks. _Damn it, she looks so fuckin beautiful!_ Their eyes had locked – one pair of blue eyes looking into another. _I should go. Now, fast. I really should go. _But as most of the times, it wasn't his head making the decision for Nate Archibald.

He leaned forward, and his lips brushed over hers. Slightly, barely touching. Still he was able to taste her sweetness. And it tasted fucking good. Nate still had his eyes looked with hers. He could see the surprise and confusion reflecting in hers. _Too late to turn back, and let's face it – you don't want to._

With that thought he closed his eyes and started to kiss her. Placing one hand in her back, the other in her neck. His tounge licked over her lips, asking for entrance. Jenny wasn't sure how to react on the latest action. She was totally surprised by it. As much as she had hoped for that Nate would be interested in her, she never imagined he really would be. But to feel his lips again on hers was too much. Her knees weakend, and all she wanted right now was him.

She pulled herself closer to him, and granted him access to her mouth. Their tongues started to play, and twist, and explore eachother. Both moaning in pleasure and excitement. Nate pressed Jenny against the door frame, his hands gripping both of her wrists and placing them above her hand. Causing the towel do drop to the floor. He took a step back, watching her with amazement. _She is such a treat. So wrong, and so damn right at the same time._

„You really want this?" Jenny is only able to nod. From all the kissing her mind has gone blank, and the only word remained is Nate.

„How about a shower then?", he smiled at her. She only nods again.

One of his hands let go of her wrists. He leaned forward to kiss her again, while doing so he opened up his jeans and droped her and the boxers to the floor. Releasing his beast to play. He grabbed Jenny by the waist and lifted her up. She promptly wrapped her legs around his waist.

He carried her over to the shower and got inside. He turned the water on, tepid, and started to kiss her passionately again. _This is so damn wrong. Sure I'll end up in hell, but it will be so worth it._

He pressed her against the shower cubicle wall. Water running over their bodies, making them wet and slick. Jenny clutched to his body, her fingers clawing his back. Nate groaned loudly in pleasure.

He shifted her a little to get better access to her core. His penis was totally errected by now, and ready to thrust inside her. He held on with one hand to the wall to steady them, the other was round her waist. Jenny leaned a little back, extending her breast a bit more to him. Nate took that offer in an instant, kissing and licking her cleavage.

Nate couldn't hold it back any longer. With one simple move he slipped inside her slit. Jenny cried out and cramped. Nate moved back, releasing her from the pain. He kissed her passionately again.

„It will all be good, trust me", he whispered in her ear. „The pain will go away and you'll get used to it."

With that he thrusted in her again, this time a little further. Jenny screamed out again, a mix of pain and pleasure. Nate put up a steady pace – entering her, exiting her. With each stroke he entered her more and more. He felt the short resistance as her hymen tore. In that moment Jenny exclaimed, and huddeled against him.

They kept going in a constant rhythm. With each thrust Nate felt more connected to her. It may have started as a one time thing, but now he felt like she was the only person on earth that could ever make him happy. He gazed into her blue eyes. Desire, lust, pleasure, and love gleamed towards him.

After a few more strokes Jenny started to scream out his name in delight. She moaned and exhaled heavily. Nate followed her over the edge a little later.

„When will they be back in town?", he breathed out heavily.

Jenny blinked confused. It took her a moment to comprehend. „In about a week."

„Good. Then I have another week in heaven, before I get send to hell."


End file.
